Dragonfire's diary: hedgehog form
by Dragonfire2lm
Summary: Dragonfire; time travellor, shape shifter and someone who has odd adventures. these are some untold stories of her life as a hedgehog in the Sonic universe, with her opinion in between paragraphs. rated M to be safe.
1. theme park havoc

**Dragonfire's diary: hedgehog form**

**Based on my dreams this mini-series shows some of Dragonfire's adventures with her own point of view inserted into it every once in a while. I was going to split it into two parts, but I decided to do it all in one go, here's chapter one COMPLETE! **

**there might be a few mistakes but then again no body's perfect.**

_**Chapter one**_

_Why me?_

_A simple question and with no answer. But a question that I ask a lot and this is because of two male hedgehogs, the military, Eggman and a chaos emerald..._

Deep within G.U.N headquarters in central city, lying unconscious on an operating table with bandages running across her stomach, was an anthromorphic hedgehog. The creature looked to be about 17 years of age, female, had white fur and orange spines that were currently splayed out in all directions on the table. A white sheet was covering her from the waist down while bandages covered everything else from the stomach up to the hedgehog's neck. She had black claws instead of fingers and toes and the hedgehog's clothes were lying on a table in the far corner of the room.

The room she was in was decorated with the standard grey of the base, with computers and hospital equipment lining the walls of the room and a door directly in front of the operating table and a large window on either side of it. In the right hand corner next to the door was a chair and a table. On top of the table were the hedgehog's clothes.

_I couldn't believe that the army had found me; I bet they had no idea about my reaction, which even I found was unexpected..._

The hedgehog's eyes snapped open; they were as blue as the sky. She looked around the room and shock was etched upon her face as she realised her situation;

She was in the base of the army, on an operating table and her chest burned.

She was mostly naked and trapped

Someone was coming

_One single thought ran through my mind as that big metal door opened; thank god I'm wearing underwear..._

The door opened and something blue rushed in and stopped dead. It was Sonic the hedgehog; a blue hedgehog with green eyes and six spines that arched outward. White gloves were on his hands and his trademark red sneakers with white stripe and gold buckle on his feet.

_Of all the people to come save me it had to be Sonic, and what was funny however was watching him piss himself with embarrassment when he saw me._

Sonic exited the room instantly. Shortly after she heard laughter coming from outside and the red streaked spined head of Shadow the hedgehog poked around the side of the door.

"Get dressed, we'll meet you outside" he said without a second glance he grabbed Sonic be the ear and dragged him off, mainly because the said blue hero had whipped out his mobile and was proceeding to take photo's.

_After I got dressed, well Sonic had to by a new phone and was god damn lucky he didn't end up in a hospital..._

The hedgehog walked out with a white shirt, grey pants, brown sneakers and a black trench coat on. Her spines were fashioned oddly, the top one arched out and the tip pointed up, while the rest simply arched outwards. She walked past Sonic, grabbed his phone and snapped it in two and continued walking.

"Hey Dragonfire, why did you have to that for?" Sonic asked angrily.\

The orange spined hedgehog, which had been addressed as Dragonfire whirled around and faced Sonic with a sharp glare.

"_I was fucking naked! _AND YOU FOUND IT AMUSING TO TAKE PICTURES!" she roared at him, her voice was Australian accented.

It was then that Shadow spoke up. "Why don't we go a theme park?" he said.

_So then the three of us went around the city looking for theme parks. Shadow was banned from the first after nearly blowing everything up with Chaos blast after Sonic taunted him about losing against him in 'whack-a-mole'. The admission price for the second one was too high and as for theme park number three I had something to do with that, mainly playing 'whack-a-mole' with Shadow's samurai sword instead of a hammer and instead of a mole..._

The group arrived at Eggman's new theme park titled 'Eggman land'.

"Well we're only here for fun what could possibly go wrong?" Sonic said.

Dragonfire groaned famous last words...

as they reached the entrance the triop was unaware of someone watching them through a ssecurity camera. within the control centre of the park, surrouned by computers was the parks owner, Dr. Eggman. the overweight, mostuached scientist looked at the moniter before him, which showed the trio of hedgehogs walking into the theme park.

another screen flashed up a warning as the last hedgehog, the one called Dragonfire, walked through the gates.

"hm?" he said as he turned his attention to the moniter. "A chaos Emerald eh? Well let's go and collect it".

_it was odd even as we entered my chest felt like it was about to catch fire, at the time I had no idea what the G.U.N soldiers had done to me, but I asumed that ity would pass. oh how I was wrong..._

while Sonic took off towards the rollercoaster, Shadow headed to the bar and Dragonfire went to the food stall. she had just spent ten rings for a burger ("A rip off!" she exclaimed) a very round Shadow passed over her.

"Hello Eggman" she said wearily without looking up.

"how nice to see you again Dragonfire" Eggman replied in a pl;easant tone, and then in a menacing voice he said "Hand over the chaos emerald"

Dragonfire looked up from her burger and said "What Emerald?"

"My computers detected you having a chaos emerald, so hand it over" Eggman growled.

Dragonfire's chest began to burn as she felt her anger rising so she placed a hand on her stomach, and with the other she wipped out Shadow's samuri sword, which funnily engough he let her keep considering he'd rather use his Shadow Rifle.

"I don't have it" she growled back.

"Oh crud..." Eggman stated as he realised his predicament...

_it was fun playing 'whack a mole' with the sword as my hammer and Eggman as the mole..._

Shadow came back from the bar with two glasses of soda (here in Australia they're called soft drinks, so I decided to use the American name because it's more familiar to readers) and he nearly drooped them when he saw Eggman run past sceaming "mercy!" while Dragonfire ran after him, swinging the samuri sword. it took a few minutes for her to calm down and when she did Eggman gave her an 'all access pass' for her troubles.

_well he did accuse me of something and it was the only way for him to leave unscathed. it around about sunset when Shadow and I left, I won't bore on what we did, mainly smashing up robots and making Eggman wait on us hand and foot, but at the end of the day I payed him three hundred rings so Eggman was happy._

Standing in a car park, surrounded by tall buildings and skyscrapers, were Dragonfire and Shadow. Dragonfire had found a seat and was clutching her chest as it contiued to burn. Shadow looked at her sympathetically and sat down next to her.

"When we rescued you fro G.U.N we didn't actually rescue you... we were assigned to watch you and report back tomorrow with the results" Shadow said sadly. Dragonfire noticed the tone of regret in his voice.

_well I'd figured as much, if it was a real rescue they would've taken me to Tails for an analysis or something._

"what did they do to me?" she asked seriously.

"G.U.N had studied how Sonic and I can merge with all seven Chaos emeralds, they...wanted to see if someone could mergewith just one so before we were told about th experiment they captured you in your sleep and found a way to artificially combine you with a Chaos emerald. that's why your chest has been burning, the chaos energy in you hasn't been introduced naturally and your body is suffering because of it...when I was told it was shortly after the operation, Sonic found out shortly after."

Dragonfire looked at the Ebony hedgehog sitting next to her...

_When i looked at him I saw the pain in him, knowing what had been done to me and that he couldn't do anything, to stop another of his own kind becoming an experiment, a lab rat, what he once was..._

"Hey guys!" a familiar and cheery voice called out to them, it was Sonic and he had the remaining six Chaos emeralds with him.

Shadow stood up, his eyes wide as the bluie blur came rushing towards them. "No Sonic!" he shouted, but it was too late, he ad reached them and the six Emeralds were glowing, and it was then that Dragonfire doubled over, in sevre pain...

_pain roared it's way through my body, I could feel something seperating from me, and it was doing it painfully. I was hunched over, with things of many colours flashing infront of my face, I could hear Shadow shouting a string of curse words at Sonic, both hedgehogs supporting me as something dark blue apeared to come out of my chest and float towards the other lights. the pain subsided and my vision blurred as I fell to the ground..._

"Sonic you idiot! I told you _not to expise her to the other Emeralds!_" Shdadow hissed as Dragonfire got to her feet, both hedgehogs aided her during the process.

"I'm sorry Shads I thought it would help" Sonic replied.

"Ugh you call that helping?" Dragonfire said, straighening her quills.

"She's right, whatever pain she was in it was nearly as bad as child birthing by the looks of it" Shadow commented.

"It felt like my flesh was being burned and torn apart at the same time" Dragonfire said.

"Look I said I was sorry" Sonic said.

"Well tomorrow I'll punish you, but for now I'm going home" dragonfire said as the seven Chaos emeralds floated around her.

"But what about-" Sonic began but Dragonfire had warped away, taking the Emeralds with her.

**three reviews to update! Do not flame.**

**next chapter: there are many sides to Dragonfire, and this time we see what happens when someone goes to far.**

**Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 6- the rebellion**

Alec began punching, kicking, doing anything he can to damage Broc. his fist collided with Broc's helmet, sending sparks flying everywhere. Everyone else merely stopped fighting and watched,and it was then that a voice rang out.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Alec found himself in a forest, but it seemed different tothe one he was in only moments ago. the trees were a mix of species, Alec recognised some from earth, Mobius and even Ilex forest. even the ground was a mismatched patchwork of different soils and rocks.

"Excuse me" said a voice. it sounded like that of a child, female and had aa trace of multiple accents.

Alec looked upto see a white wolf cub with dark blue eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked.

another figure emerged from the trees, a tall hooded figure; Alec notived gloved hands and a dragon tailpoke out fromunder the robe.

"Relax young one you are safe here" the hooded figure sauid. the voice was male and sounded old and slightly hoarse.

"this country is forestasia, it is just outside the boundaries of Vardos" the wolf cub said.

"you were brouight here becausde we need your help" the hooded figures said,leading Alec into a clearing wehere a small group of creatures sat huddled around a fire.

the first was a black dragon, he had a long jaw, rectangular shaped horns, gold eyes, t-rex like arms and stumpy legs. histail had a gold triangle on the end of it and his hide and the inside of wings were gold. he looked to ber around twenty years old.

"this is James, he ended up here when his father sent him away to protect him from the darkness" the wolf said.

sitting beside James was an averages sized black cat with large pointed ears. he had a tuft of fur onhis head that stuckout and curled downwards making a fringe. he had eyes like the night sky. sitting next to him was anold bat with grey eyes and bits and pieces of cybernetic technology on him.

"the cat is Derek and the bat is Batron, they both helped the scientist Skulro before an accident with a portal warped them here"the hooded figure said.

taking up most of the room around the fire was a large white Dragoness, she had two horns on the top of her head and gold eyes. she had a horse like face and no spines or decoration. leaning against her side was a black wolf with brown eyes and cripled bat wings coming out of his back. in his lap was a sword and sheath, both of them were black. he was wearing a black cloak.

"this is Brightscales the dragon and her father Jack light heart" the wolf said.

"our leader will be here shortly" Jack said to Alec.

it was then that Aared dragon with a white hide entered the clearing. he had a snake like head, webbed ears, black eyes and a stump where a white tail blade had once been. he was walking upright with a purple cape on, hiding the fact that ghe had no wings.

"i am Johnathon Drakeheart, king of the Ruby Dragons" he said hisvoice sounded slightly rough and was american accented. "Welxcome to the rebellion".

**that's one half of the chapter let me know if you like it**


End file.
